Only Food
by MnemonicBoom
Summary: this is a different little story for you. Enjoi...


Well, I haven't done too much in a while. So I got some free time in applying tech, so I might as well write a shorter story about stuff. Hm. Might as well make it about halo. I liked my last one, so this might follow it up a bit. Maybe… I don't know yet. …here we go. Enjoi, gooch.

_Hm. Light. What is this? Outer shell broken, earth below it. Must get out and find mother. Mother brings me food. _

The 'infection', (hell, I forget what it's called. Well, you know, the little poppy things that jump onto you and explode… From now on I'll refer to it as the 'onion'. Get used to it.) crawled from its cocoon and rested on the hard metallic sheet of land under them. As a whisker on it's back twitched, it realized there was something behind it.

_Hm. Brother. Brothers know where mother is. Must find mother find food._

The onion made its way over to another onion, and after a few quiet cries and chirps, realized the other onion didn't understand what he wanted.

_Where mother where mother where mother I want mother mother brings food. You know where mother is, you tell me mother food._

The other onion stared at the first, equally making just as many now frantic chirps and squeaks. To our onion (from now on im ganna represent him with a capital 'O', so you don't get too lost…) his brother knew nothing, and he realized he must continue his search for 'mother' and food alone. Before he was able to turn and scurry away in his search, a group of onions bounced over and covered Onion up. (No, i'm not going to name Onion, that's all he gets…) despite him fighting the wave, Onion was overwhelmed with the force of the group and was sweapt to where ever they were going.

_Off get off. Hm. Leave now brother leave must find mother. Hm._

He got a small idea.

_Brother you know where mother is. Brother, brothers, where is mother. She has food she will feed me. Brother I need mother where mother mother food need mother you take me mother._

Onion was crying for any brother to hear him, but they just kept rolling. As Onion cried louder, the other onions began to cry, droning out Onions noise in a nonsenseical harmony. After a few seconds of rolling along, Onion worked his way up to the surface of the pack and leapt off,

landing softly on the hard 'earth' and rolling a few times. As he picked himself up and got back on his limbs, he heard a loud cry. He knew right away it wasn't his brother, and soon heard a series of loud cracks. He found the pack of brother, and saw a creature standing over top of them, throwing fire at them with a large stick. A rock landed a few inches away from Onion and continued it's trail, careening off the earth and landing hard into the wall behind it, throwing tiny fire.

_Rock bad bad rock bad animal animal go away leave now must find mother leave go leave bad animal._

The animals stick stopped exploding, and the animal then stepped over to the pile of broken shells and dark green guts, and let the stick through a few more fire-rocks into it, and began to look around at the earth below him. Onion, now utterly confused, could not find his brothers anymore, and the new appearance of this mess on the floor upset him. A moment later he realized his brothers were broken, and _they_ were the puddle. The animal broke his brothers. Rather, his stick broke his brothers. The man put his stick over his back, slung with a piece of leather, and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette of his waist. Onion recognized the animal as casting the stick behind him, and ridding immediate danger. Onion soon realized that this animal, clad in grey stones, and a green painted- tan face, was a savior.

_Mother! _

Onion was sure of it now.

_Mother! You are my mother! You have food for me! Mother, come food give me you food give you have food you are mother food come food live!_

The animal didn't hear Onions eager chirping, and turned it's back, facing the opening in the earth he came from.

_Mother come don't leave bad tunnel come give food tunnel back cave bad come give food my food you mother come me._

Still, 'mother' didn't answer, and began walking into the tunnel. Onion began a frantic run to catch up with mother, who still didn't respond. Mother kept on walking, while Onion surprisingly quickly caught up. Before Onion reached Mother's trunk, a strong oder drove into Onion, a sweet flash of a hot meat, which startled Onion. The fragrance was too strong and tempting to resist, and Onion discovered mother _was_ the food, and she was denying him of it. In a strong rage, Onion leapt ridiculously high and landed on mother's stem.

_Mother! You have food for me I will eat it mother mother food mother._

Mother stepped a long pace, and realized what was happening as he flung a hand behind him, just out of reach of Onion, who had dug his teath into mother.

"Shit! Somebody, help! I got one on my neck, I can't get it!" mother was now screaming loudly, a hoarse cry that Onion couldn't undertand. As Onion tore a bit of flesh off mother's stem, mother jerked to the side quickly, and slammed into the wall, throwing Onion off her stem. After a long fall Onion landed on a hard earth softly, and looked up to find mother rubbing another stem on her back, and moving it in front over her, and gasped loudly.

"No!" she was yelling again, which Onion ignored as he stepped foreward slowly, "you bitch!" Mother tossed a bit of red meat, which landed flatly and spreyed red everywhere.

_Mother you leave? No leaving, you give food I need you're food I eat food you food are food I eat food. Mother food. Mother come, come food come mother food._

Mother seemed interested in Onions yelling, and in retaliation reached behind it's back and pulled out the fire stick. Onion yelled madly, and ran backwards as the stick threw rocks at him. Before any rocks broke Onion, Onion heard a series of chirps and squeaks, and mother jerked around to face the tunnel and yelled something. As mother began throwing evil fire rocks into the tunnel at the wave of onions emerging out of it, Onion ran up and again leapt onto mothers stem and began eating again. Before Onion got a second bite out, several more onions jumped onto his mother and began eating, too.

_My mother, you leave food mine go away mother mine food me food go._

Dispite Onion's protest, the other onion brothers kept eating mother, and Onion found himself too hungry to fight. As mother tripped and fell backwards under the weight of Onion's brothers, Onion chirped a high pitched song of victory and began eating again. The brothers all simultaneously looked up and began singing, too, while Onion resumed eating.

_Mother, you are food and I eat, and I live by your food mother. Mother, you make me live and I will find more food after you and I will live forever. Mother, food will be for me. Mother I love you._

Eh. I don't know if you liked that. It might've been hard to follow, but it wasn't too long, so you could read it again, figure it all out… and I spose I wrote like this cause I'm reading 'Congo' by Michael Chrichton, and I liked that type of intelligent narration. Of course, though, Onion is just a retarded little freak with a low perspective of life, but hell, whatever. Later.


End file.
